Completo
by sonrais777
Summary: Porque había cometido un error y eso costó que perdiera su mitad y se sintiese incompleto, pero el destino podría volver a unirlo para poder estar con ella y ser feliz.


**Hola a todos! He aquí un one-shot que he hecho para desquitarme, y para que estos pensamientos negativos salieran de mi cabeza. Me base en el en el fic de Viaje de Sanación de AquaticWhisper en un escena donde el antiguo portador del gato abandona a la portadora de Tikki y esta muere tiempo después, y este no pagó lo que hizo, yo creo que el karma existe y lo he visto, por ello hago este fic para demostrar que hay justicia, es algo triste al principio pero favor de leer hasta el final. Agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por tan genial serie y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Completo.

Capítulo único.

_Asesino._

Le escuchó decir a la kwami que le miraba con lágrimas en los ojos mientras tenía el anillo donde Plagg estaba encerrado desde hacía meses.  
-Decías que la amabas, pero era mentira. La has matado, eres un asesino…  
Él corrió para tomar a la kwami entre sus manos y le explicara qué había pasado pero esta voló lejos para nunca más volver. Y fue que al otro día entendió cuando lo escuchó de voz de su mano derecha.

-Están realizando el funeral de la hija del líder. Deberíamos estar contentos, ahora sus fuerzas serán incapaces de vencernos en la batalla por pensar en su princesa muerta.- se burló su amigo y mano derecha. Pero esas palabras duelen, calan hasta lo profundo de su corazón y decide permanecer solo por un tiempo con la excusa de planear un ataque, no importando si su amigo le preguntaba su estado, o su esposa intentara llamarle.

Había muerta, la portadora de la mariquita había muerto y no por alguna arma o veneno, sino que contaron que su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos.

_Nunca podría amar a alguien como tú._

El asco que sus palabras despidieron esa noche de revelaciones ahora lo enfermaban. No se tocó el corazón cuando se las dijo, pero era imposible, sintió una gran desilusión al ver que la chica que tanto amaba era su enemiga del clan rival, ella… ella era la verdadera traidora aquí. Ambos de diferentes clanes, era un imposible en donde la guerra dividía con sangre esa unión.

_Mi gatito._

Su voz le estremeció y por un momento creyó que la chica estaba con él en aquella oscura habitación.

_Te amo tanto._

Se giró a todas partes buscándola pero estaba solo, solo las sombras eran lo único que estaban con él.

_Mi corazón te pertenece, solo a ti te lo confío._

No, no, ¡basta! No era su culpa. Si ella había muerto era cosa suya, era SU culpa. Habían derrotado a su enemigo y eso era todo, la relación fue un error desde el principio, sus clanes estaban destinados a odiarse hasta el final de sus días y eso era todo. Por eso la abandono, por eso se casó con alguien digna y de su clan. Si había muerto era su culpa, él no tenía nada que ver con ella ni su despreciable clan... oh, cuan equivocado estaba, y lo sabía, porque sentía que algo faltaba dentro de él desde aquella noche…

La guerra estalló, si creyeron que la muerte de su princesa haría débiles al enemigo estaban equivocados. La pelea fue sanguinaria, mientras avanzaba por el fuego pudo distinguir los cuerpos de su amigo y la esposa de este siendo devorados por el fuego, sus amigos y compañeros estaban muertos en el suelo o ahogándose en su propia sangre, gritos de dolor y agonía llenaban el lugar y no muy lejos vio a su esposa aplastada por un muro. Y entonces los vio, a su padre pelear con el líder del otro clan, ambos heridos de muerte pero sin cejar en ningún momento.  
-Me hubiese gustado que fuese diferente.  
-Pero no fue así. Cualquier posible unión se perdió cuando tu hijo asesinó a mi hija. ¡Y prometí en su tumba no dejar a ninguno de tu clan en pie!- la lanza atravesó a su padre, y la rabia se apoderó del antiguo portador del anillo decapitando al asesino mientras el fuego arrasaba en esa guerra y la sangre manchaba el campo de batalla... 

Iba a morir...

Lo sabía, pero fue su voluntad quien lo llevó a esa tumba llena de bellas y blancas flores en donde sus rodillas cedieron. Había fallado. No solo en proteger a su clan, sino en entender lo que de verdad quería en su vida. Porque aunque lo negara, su corazón se había prendado de una sola mujer que ahora estaba bajo tierra por su culpa… porque fue un cobarde, un estúpido y un desgraciado con esa dulce mujer que le dio su corazón y terminó haciéndolo pedazos matándola de tristeza, renunciando a Plagg y a esa sabiduría que el kwami al fin demostraba entre sus gritos indignados por no aprender la lección, poseyendo a otra mujer pero que no quería admitir que en la oscuridad solo pensaba en su dama de rojo en secreto, y destrozando una posible alianza de paz en que aquella cruda batalla nunca se hubiera llevado a cabo...  
Escuchó pasos, y vio al guardián mirarlo con tristeza pero luego vio como su sangre estaba formando un charco que comenzaba a manchar las flores de aquella tumba. Sus lágrimas se mezclaron con su sangre mientras poco a poco dejaba de sentir dolor.  
-No hay perdón para mi hacia donde voy... y si lo hubiera no lo querría, no lo merezco...- el guardián se puso a su lado.- Si pudiera hacer todo de nuevo... jamás la dejaría ir. Mi lady, mi princesa, mi amor... le he fallado y ni en el infierno podría pagar todo lo que le hice.  
-No te tortures. Estoy seguro que ella te perdonó hace mucho tiempo y no quisiera que te culpases.- el guardián puso su mano en su hombro pero él no pudo sentirla.  
-Desearía... verla y así amarla de nuevo...  
-Lo harás. Tendrás muchas vidas para ello.- el guerrero no creía en esas palabras, pero al cerrar los ojos y abandonar ese mundo, la vio esperándolo con esa radiante sonrisa que era solo para él.

_Gatito._

Luego, otras chicas y chicos aparecieron y desaparecieron en su lugar, unos tras otros, todos con el traje rojo con motas; en diferentes épocas, en diferentes lugares, hasta llegar a una última chica tan parecida a su amada.

_Mon chaton._

Félix despertó cubierto en sudor, con la respiración agitada y sintiendo un punzante dolor en su pecho. Sus manos temblaban como cada parte de su cuerpo ante aquel sueño.  
-Mmmh… ¿Félix?- la chica en la cama se despertó y recordó que había llegado como Chat Noir para hablar con ella pero se había quedado dormido en el diván al no poder regresar por culpa de una tormenta que ya había desaparecido dejando solo la luna llena iluminando a la chica que lo miraba preocupada.- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tuviste una pesadi...?- en dos zancadas Félix llegó a Bridgette y la abrazó contra sí con fuerza.  
-Te amo, Bridgette.  
-¿Eh? Fé-Félix, ¿n-no dijiste que íbamos a tomarnos un tiempo p-para aclarar nuestros sentimientos?- los suyos, quería decir, porque ella le amaba completamente y el día de la revelación, Félix había dicho no amar esa parte atolondrada de ella y que necesitaba tiempo para digerir aquel atroz descubrimiento. Félix frunció el ceño.  
-No. No más tiempo, no más... Te amo tanto. Te amo con locura Bridgette, my princess, he sido un tonto todo este tiempo, he dejado a mi orgullo sobreponerse a lo que siento pero no más, te amo y quiero estar siempre contigo, Bridgette, mi lady, las dos chicas que me cautivaron.- los ojos de Bridgette se llenaron de lágrimas y correspondió a ese abrazo aterrada de que estuviese soñando. Felix la besó una y otra vez, deseando amar a esa mujer que tanto amaba y que había negado por idiota, no deseando volver a cometer ese mismo error que en vidas pasadas había hecho, encontrando la paz en sus brazos y sintiéndose al fin completo.

…

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos, acepto imágenes de ambos Chat Noir, Luka y Nathaniel y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
